Hair Antics
by STARS-Envy
Summary: Short drabbles that have to do with hair. Rated T only for language.  C: Will have Preciousmetal/rivalshipping, Originalshipping, Franticshipping, and just...randomness
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon doesn't belong to me, nor will it ever. C:

This has Preciousmetalshipping/huntershipping/GoldSilver. Don't like? Don't read.

* * *

"Why is your hair up?"

"Because it _can_ be. Do you have a problem with it?"

"No…but-"

"But** what**?" Silver hissed out, not in the mood to deal with Gold's antics so early in the morning.

Smiling slyly, Gold pulled Silver's hair out of it's ponytail, which also ended up with a few strands of hair being pulled out and Silver wincing.

Spinning around to look at Gold, he glared daggers at the Raven-haired male, his hair swooshing around as his head turned, which Gold couldn't help but snicker at.

That hair, man.

_That. Hair!_

"Will you **stop** fucking with me!" Silver snarled, snatching the hairtie and combing his hair back with his fingers, putting it back up in a messy ponytail.

Gold put his arms up in surrender and took a few steps back from the angered red head. Silver resituated himself on the chair, bringing his legs to his chest as he read one of his many books.

Gold never cared for reading. And he learned swiftly that annoying Silver when he was reading was probably one of the best times to.

Sneaking around to the back of the couch, Gold pulled Silver's hairtie out of the male's hair once again, it cascading down onto his back.

He snickered as Silver shut his book with much more force than necessarily needed. Growling, the redhead turned around to glare at Gold once again. "Will you leave my hair alone!" He snarled.

Gold just smiled, stealing a quick kiss before replying. "But I find it sexy down~"

"…You're dead, Gold." Silver grumbled blushing fiercely.

By the time those words left Silver's mouth, the other teen was already running off and locking himself in his room to be safe from Silver.

* * *

….I was bored, so sue me. XD Just a short wtf. Preciousmetalshipping ftw~ -Goes back to leveling up Near and BonBon in her PKMN game-


	2. Chapter 2

….Based on a picture I found on a thread of 4chan one day. -laughs hard- Like usual, don't question it. C| You all know my brain normally is on crack, specially when I'm sleepy.

**Pokemon and it's characters, places, and whatnot don't belong to me. Don't sue my pants off. **

This is AU, kind of based on an RP with my friend and I, yet at the same time, not really. No pairings in this one either. So no real warnings~ Though there may be hints to Franticshipping.

Straightness, in MY fandom? Who knew it was possible.

* * *

When Ruby saw such long, luscious red hair flowing and sparkling in the sunlight, he couldn't help but feel his breath hitch.

Never, never in a million years did he ever notice how delightfully amazing Silver's hair was. It rivaled that of his Coco's fur, or that of his beautiful wild child of a girlfriend, Sapphire's.

It was apparent in the glint in Ruby's eyes that he _had_ to go brush through that hair, and when Silver saw they male running up to him, he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Unless you finished Gold's dress," Silver started, smirking slightly at the bet that Gold lost hours prior, "I don't believe you have any business bothering me."

Ruby didn't reply, but a grin broke out across his face as he pulled out one of his many brushes he kept in his bag and started brushing through the Red head's hair.

Silver couldn't help but stand there shocked for a few moments, wondering what the _hell_ is going on.

"I'm going to make you _beautiful!_" Ruby exclaimed in a sing-song voice as he continued brushing through Silver's soft locks of hair.

…

Oh _hell_ no. Silver turned around to glare at Ruby, grabbing his brush and throwing it in a random direction.

(I swear to god, that brush didn't hit Green. Silver would _never _do that purposely.)

"Ruby…you have five seconds." Silver growled out, bloodlust evident in his eyes.

Ruby laughed lightly, sweat dropping and taking steps backwards.

"I was just going to make you pretty~" He said, earning a fiercer glare from the red head who started to advance on him.

…It took only an extra five seconds for Ruby to run off, inwardly telling himself to just stick with fawning over Sapphire.

At least she didn't spell death for him.

She only spelt a swift punch to the face.

* * *

The parenthesis message is a slight inside joke. Again. -snickers-

In my friend and I's RP...Silver basically loathes Green. So yeah. ^^; Not much to explain.

…..I have a weird hair fascination…And I never expected myself to be able to base fics off of it. O_o But damn, Silver's hair is just THAT fine.


End file.
